The Brothers Broken Promise
by Smurf2005
Summary: Set in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Colin Creevy is leaving Hogwarts with his brother, Dennis. But, he feels the pull to go back and fight. Colin makes a promise to his brother that he can't keep. Rated "T" for character death.


A/N: Hello everyone. Smurf2005 here after a long break. This story has been on my mind for a long time. This is about Colin Creevy. Colin doesn't get much appreciation, because he was a side character. A lot of side characters died, like Dobby and whatnot, but that doesn't mean that we should ignore Colin. Colin was Harry's biggest fan, after Ginny. I don't think he got much recognition after he died, either. All that happened was Harry almost running into Neville and Oliver, carrying Colin. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harry Potter. Harry Potter _ is owned by the amazing J.K Rowling.

* * *

The Brothers Broken Promise

* * *

He kept glancing behind him in the darkness of the tunnel. He could hear explosions, and he wanted to be in the thick of it all. Sixteen year old Colin Creevy was leading his fourteen year old brother, Dennis, out of Hogwarts because of Voldemorts attack. Colin was itching to go back and fight alongside his idol, Harry Potter.

Dennis was watching his brother closely. He knew that Colin wanted to go back and join the fight. Dennis wanted to go back, too. But, Dennis knew they didn't stand a chance against a bunch of Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort.

Colin took a deep breath and stopped Dennis. Dennis turned to look at his brother. He knew what was coming.

"Dennis, you go to the tavern without me. I am going back," Colin said.

"If you are going back, then I am going back, too!" Dennis said indignantly.

"You're too young, Dennis! I am part of Dumbledore's Army! I need to go back!"

"I am part of Dumbledore's Army, too!" Dennis said, crossing his arms.

"All the more reason you should stay in the tavern and protect it! Let people who come through know what is going on, like the Order. And if Death Eaters or any Slytherins try to get through, then you fight."

Dennis showed no signs of leaving Colin, and Colin sighed, running a hand through his hair. He glanced around, and noticed an older Ravenclaw heading toward the tavern. He stopped the Ravenclaw and asked him if he would take his brother and keep him safe. The Ravenclaw agreed, and Dennis had no choice but to go along with him.

"Listen, Dennis," Colin said, "I promise I will come back. Stay in the tavern until I send for you. I will never forgive myself if something happened to you. I am just trying to keep you safe."

He pulled out his camera and handed it to Dennis. And without saying anything or letting Dennis say anything, he turned around and headed back to Hogwarts to help defend the place he loved so much.

The tunnel was dark, and he stumbled many times. But, he eventually reached the Room of Requirement. It was empty. No one was in the room. He knew everyone was out fighting for Hogwarts, and he had to do the same. Colin knew he was underage, but he wanted to be useful. He wanted to be useful to Harry Potter. He wanted to be useful to the teachers. And he wanted to be useful to the Order of the Phoenix.

He ran through the corridors, dodging others already engaged in battle. As he ran past some, he shot spells at some Death Eaters, but he didn't stop to see if they hit them. He ran outside, looking for Harry Potter. He wanted to be helpful to him, and the only way he could do that was to offer his assistance. He ran, looking around, not noticing the warm air on his face.

Colin stopped short, he was face to face with a hooded Death Eater.

"Heh, heh, heh," the raspy voice said. "What have we here?"

Colin froze. He knew this was the wrong time to freeze up, but he couldn't move. He was scared, and he knew everyone else was scared, too, but they kept fighting. The Death Eater and Colin stared at each other for a few more moments before the Death Eater shot a curse at him. Colin was able to deflect it and shot his own curse at the Death Eater.

They fought, and Colin was starting to get tired. It had been a long time since he had used his wand to do anything. But, he couldn't die here. He hadn't been useful to Harry Potter yet. That's when he saw him. Colin saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley running across the grounds, toward the Whoomping Willow.

That was his mistake though. The Death Eater took that opportunity to shot a killing curse right at him. Colin looked over when he heard him say it, and saw the green light coming towards him. It moved in slow motion, and his life flashed before his eyes. He remembered when he first started taking photos, when he got his letter to Hogwarts, when he met Harry Potter, when Dennis came to Hogwarts and Dumbledore's Army. They were the best years of his life, but he knew his life was ending.

He closed his eyes, hearing death approach and whispered, "I'm sorry, Dennis."

Dennis was in The Hogs Head, itching to participate. There were people who were going into the tunnel to go to Hogwarts. The Ravenclaw that Colin asked to watch Dennis was still there. He seemed to feel like it was his job to watch over Dennis. He paced the pub, worried about his brother. Colin and their dad was all he had left. Dennis glanced over at the wall, and noticed that the passage was gone. Fear filled him as he ran to wall and ran his hands over the wall. It was solid.

The fighting seemed to go on for hours, then he heard the voice of You-Know-Who, and he sounded so close. Dennis looked around, expecting to see him. But, all he could see was a smattering of people.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourelf up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Everything went silent after that. Dennis could feel his heart beat rapidly. But, it seemed strangely hallow. He looked back at the wall again. He was wondering why the passageway closed up.

He paced around the pub for the hour. He didn't know what was going on and if Colin was okay. Dennis had a bad feeling about Colin. After the hour, he heard Voldemort again, saying that Harry Potter was dead. That couldn't have been true. He didn't believe that.

Dennis looked out the window and he saw that many people were running toward Hogwarts. He dashed to the door, wrenched it open and joined the throng of people. He was going to join this time, and he was going to find Colin.

When he reached Hogwarts with the Hogsmead villagers, he saw the centaurs had joined the fight as well. He fought his way into the hall, dodging spells, house elves, and Peeves. He had one thought on his mind, and that was to find Colin.

He witnessed the battle in the Great Hall, and he witnessed Voldemort being killed by Harry Potter. Then, it was over. Dennis cheered with everyone else, while scanning the Great Hall, looking for Colin.

When the house tables appeared, Professor McGonagall walked toward him. She looked grim, and his heart filled with fear.

"Dennis," she said gently, "I need you to come with me."

He followed her into a small room where all the dead were being kept for the time being. He scanned the room, and his eyes roamed over people he knew and people he didn't. He saw one of the Weasley Twins, a couple holding hands, and then he saw his brother. He walked slowly toward the body, Professor McGonagall following after him.

He knelt down beside him, and reached out to touch his hand. He felt his eyes prick with tears. Dennis started to cry and McGonagall knelt beside him, putting her arm around his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"You broke your promise, Colin," Dennis said, in between sobs.

The End

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it. It was very hard to write. I hope you liked it, and I hope it made you appreciate Colin as much as you would Remus or Fred. Please, read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames.


End file.
